¡ Ai shiteru !
by Rawralinne
Summary: Luego de la partida de Sasuke, sintió como la vida le dio la espalda y simplemente sintió que ya nada podía ser peor, pero todo su panorama cambia para mal con una simple misión de rescate. ¿sera capaz el amor de curarlo todo?.
1. Chap 1: Prólogo

_Hola, pues aqui estoy de nuevo y con nuevo fic !  
y talvez alguos se pregutaran ¡¿porque rayos no actualiza el "ascensor"?!. _

_P__ues para serles sincera, estoy en proceso, puesto que quiero actualizar no 1 chap, sino ¡ 3 hermosos chap.!_

_¿Que les parece¡un buen regalo ...mhh navideño! sehp D_

_Sin distraernos mucho les dejo las aclaraciónes del Fic:_

Pareja principal: SasuSaku  
Otras parejas : NaruHina, ShikaInoTema(xD),NejiTenten, entre otras más.

Info. de la historia: Los personajes tienen alrededor de 17-18 años, en este fic Sasuke todavía se encuentra en entrenamiento con Orochimaru (Orochi-gay ) y este vasada en la verdadera serie ( NO es alternativa).

Disclaimer: naruto, NO me pertenece (desgraciadamente), este fic es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Luego de la partida de Sasuke, sintió como la vida le dio la  
espalda y simplemente sintió que ya nada podía ser peor, pero todo su  
panorama cambia para mal con una simple misión de rescate. ¿sera capaz el  
amor de curarlo todo?.

Les ruego antes de comenzar a leer el fic, disculpen las faltas y errores de ortografía, trabajare en reparar todos .

_Bueno sin mas preambulos les dejo esta nueva historia, espero y sea de su total agrado_

* * *

Chap. 1 : Prólogo

* * *

Abrió lentamente sus pesados orbes jade, observando superficialmente su entorno, refunfuño algunas palabras sin sentido y posesionó sus piernas al otro extremo de la cama y lentamente se levanto de esta. 

-Huuuh- suspiró pesadamente, de nuevo repetiría la rutina, otro día más en el cual tendría que sonreír calidamente a sus camaradas, fingir que todo estaba bien y que ya no le dolía más aquella pérdida que la dejo realmente destrozada, marcada, aquella que aún la consumía por dentro, -¡Demonios!- maldijo por lo bajo, mientras sentía el escozor de sus lágrimas saladas recorrer su rostro, tal y como sucedía cada amargo amanecer, pero es que ¡¿acaso no podría olvidarlo nunca?!, lo odiaba con todo su ser, odiaba el que la haya menospreciado, odiaba el que la haya abandonado y por sobre todas las cosas, se odiaba a sí misma por seguirlo amando, por no poder olvidarlo, agradecía tantisímas cosas a Naruto, su mejor amigo, pero por sobre todas las cosas le agradecía que si no fuese él, ella aún no pudiera ponerse de pie y fingir ante él y ante todos que ella estaba bien, que no le importaba nada que estuviese relacionado con _él _mas que olvidado estaba bien enterrado en el olvido.

Pero todo eso era un montón de mentiras, si así era como regia su vida, todo estaba a base de mentiras.

Intentando mejorar su apariencia demacrada, tomo una ducha con agua bien helada, necesitaba sentirse viva.

Al sentir las primeras gotas sobre su raquítico y descuidado cuerpo se relajó, como no la hacía en un buen tiempoy simplemente disfrutóde aquella ducha.

Al salir se vistió como de costumbre.

Su ropa de trabajo: unos pequeños pantaloncillos cortos, negros, ocultos bajo una corta, pero linda falda color caqui, la parte superior era cubierta por una linda remera roja con el respectivo simbolo de los Haruno y sus botas de combate, largas y negras, resaltando sus lindas y frágiles piernas. ( para darles una mejor idea , usa la ropa del shippuden)

Todo oculto bajo una larga bata de consulta blanca.

Al recoger su cabello de largo intermedio (puesto que solo llegaba hasta sus estilizados y pequeños hombros) Lo sujetó con una goma en una coleta alta, saliendo de esta algunos mechones rebeldes de su cabello.

Maquillo su demacrado rostro, haciéndolo lucir precioso, delineo sus ahora inexpresivos orbes, resaltando su belleza y agrego solo un poco de colorete rojo carmesí sobre sus rosados labios, luciendo así tan diferente ah como lucia tan solo unos instantes atrás.

Se veía radiante, hermosa, viva, cualquier persona que la viera quedaría hechizada bajo tanta hermosura.

Sin notar que solo era otra de sus tantas actuaciones.

Se apresuró a dejar su apartamento y caminó tranquilamente hasta su trabajo, el hospital de la aldea de Konoha, ella era una de las mejores y más jóvenes ninja-médico, con la que contaba la aldea y esque Sakura a sus escazos 18 años de edad era la mejor ninja-medico despues de la gran Tsunade.

Al llegar a su empleo, fue recibida por una no muy alegre secretaría, Ino, quien se encontraba refunfuñando un sin fin de palabrotas, mientras sostenía con su mano derecha toda un enorme fila de documentos y con otra extremidad sostenía firmemente un bolígrafo.

-Frentezota¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?! Tsunade-shishio necesita que firmes estos documentos urgentemente- mencionó la rubia

-huuh, a si esto ,claro, déjalos en mi escritorio en un segundo los firmo- contestó la pelirrosa sin mostrar mucho interés

-De acuerdo en algunos minutos regreso por ellos, eh!- respondió a la pelirrosa mientras que cerraba la puerta tras de si cuando de marchaba.

-Vale-Dijo para sí misma, mientras se disponía a firmar los documentos la puerta se abrió y sin más llego una alarmada Hinata , mencionando un sin fin de veces el nombre de la pelirrosa, la aludida se acerco a Hinata, en un vano intento de calmarla.

-Hinata, debes calmarte para que me expliques que es lo que esta sucediendo- aclaró Sakura

-Naru…Naruto-kun, esta muy mal herido – respondió sollozando

-¡Pero que¿Cómo sucedió esto? – preguntó de nuevo esta vez mas alarmada

- En un encuentro con los ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia- respondió

-Hinata quiero que me lleves a donde se encuentra- Ordenó la pelirrosa, tomando su botiquín de primeros auxilios y se encaminaba apresurada a la salida

-Ha…Hai- Tomó a sakura de la muñeca y emprendió el recorrido hacia su amado

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-más les vale que se rindan, de veras!- Advertía un Naruto sorpredentemente mal herido, mientras completaba algunos sellos con su chakra restante.

-Jajaja, No me digas y que pasa si no lo hacemos…eh- Mofaba el líder del grupo enemigo

-Pues entonces morirán- Gruño sumamente enfadado Kiba

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo un tipo no muy agradable, según el punto de vista de Shino

Y sin más que decir ambos equipos ninjas reanudaron el encuentro que momentos atrás habían detenido.

El grupo enemigo llevaba mucha ventaja en la batalla, ya que contaban con habilidades asombrosas, pero aún así ellos confiaban en poder vencerles.

La misión se había vuelto bastante complicada, hace algunos minutos era solo una simple misión de rango c y ahora aparece un grupo de ninjas dificultándolo todo.

Kiba yacía en el suelo junto con el pobre de Akamaru, ambos estaban noqueados, shino…shino ya había usado tanto chakra con algunas de sus mejores técnicas y dejando fuera de combate a 3 de esos sujetos que ya no contaba con chakra ni para sostenerse en pie y Naruto el pobre estaba en peor estado que Kiba y Shino juntos.

Había perdido demasiada sangre y utilizado la mayor parte de su chakra, ahora solo estaba reposado sobre el frío y húmedo suelo, esperando el tiro de gracia, el cual parecía hacerse presente en ese instante, pero sorprendentemente para Naruto y Kensu (nombre del lider del equipo enemigo) no ocurrió nada, abrió lenta y pausadamente sus nublados orbes azules y lo que vió lo dejo helado.

Sakura había atravesado con la larga y filosa Katana de uno de los integrantes al líder de aquel grupo, matándolo al instante, salvando así la vida de su mejor amigo.

- Saku…Sakura-chan- musitó Naruto, perdiendo la conciencia casi automáticamente.

-Naruto-kun- Gritó Hinata y corrío hacia donde se encontraba el ahora cuerpo inerte del aludído, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, acaricio su suave y nievo rostro y ¡cielo santo! Estaba ardiendo en fiebre, inmediatamente llamo a Sakura, haciéndole saber el estado en el que se encontraba Naruto

La joven pelirrosa se encontraba al otro extremo así que avanzó lo mas intranquilamente posible hacía Naruto.

Hinata prosiguió revisando el dañado cuerpo del chico, tenía algunos rasguños y unas heridas insignificantes, tomó la mano de él, la cual se encontraba reposando en su vientre, abrió un poco sus ropas superiores y divisó a toda costa la emergencia por la cual había llamado a Sakura,

Naruto tenía una inmensa herida extendida por casi todo si vientre y parte de su abdomen, No paraba de sangrar, ella misma se había encargado de curarla superficialmente y parar la hemorragia antes de partir , con lo poco que sabía de justus médicos, pero todo pintaba muy mal la hemorragia se hacia presente de nuevo, dejando ver en sus manos casi la totalidad de sangre del chico, estaba alarmada, llamo desesperadamente a Sakura, nuevamente, al parecer de Hinata y por más que corriese hacia ellos no avanzaba ni un solo paso, ante los ojos de Hinata todo se volvió desesperante, Naruto, Naruto sufría una insistente hemorragia y ella no podía hacer nada, ella tenia que hacer algo, simplemente tenía que hacerlo, iba a llamar de nuevo a Sakura, pero de la nada sintió un repentino y agudo dolor en su cabeza, comenzó a cerrar sus parpados y solo escuchaba vagamente los gritos de Sakura llamarla constantemente antes de caer desplomada al frío y húmedo suelo.

Sakura se apresuró a llegar ahi, se inclino sore sus rodillas y luego de hacer un rápido análisis de la situación decidió tomar a Naruto entre sus brazos y atenderle primero.

Mientras que del otro extremo de ese escenarío se encontraba un grupo de no mas de 4 ninjas oservando muy atentos, desde la anterior batalla hasta la reciente intervención de la pelirrosa al lugar.

* * *

_Y ¡¿que les parecío?!_

_Bueno por supuesto que no me enfadaría si me dejan un bello REVIEW con sus opiniones, ya sean desde tomatasos con críticas hasta alavaciónes...xD_

_Y si me dejan muuuchos REWIES ( que se envian con solo dar click a GO, no se necesita estar registrado ) les prometo que actualizare muy pronto, tanto esta historía como el Ascensor._

_Bueno me despido de ustedes._

_de nuevo espero que la historia haya sido de su total agrado._

_atto: Hanna-chan!._


	2. Chap 2: Prisionera

_Hola_

_volví ! xD_

_espero y me perdonen el retraso, pero tuve algunos problemas con mi ordenador que tenía virus y solo pude salvar este y el 2 chap. del ascensor ! TT_

_ya ven mi suerte ! TT_

_Bueno a realizar las aclaraciónes para que puedan leer el fic ._

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Luego de la partida de Sasuke, sintió como la vida le dio la espalda y simplemente sintió que ya nada podía ser peor, pero todo su panorama cambia para mal al ir al salvar la vida de su mejor amigo Naruto. ¿sera capaz el amor de curarlo todo?.

Pareja principal: Sasu-saku.

Parejas secundarias: Nar-Hina, Neji-Tenten , Shika-Ino-Tema , entre otras parejas.

_sin más preambulos le dejo el fic._

* * *

-esto si que es muy aburrido, me gustaría saber ¡¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí?! –- se quejo por quincuagésima vez una muy fastidiosa Karin.

-Podrías de una buena vez dejar de quejarte, fosforito- le espetó con sorna un muy risueño Suigetsu.

-ahh…¿¡ pero que es lo que has dicho ?! Dientes de tiburón- chillaba una ahora asi,muy molesta Karin.

A lo que Suigetsu iba a responderle con uno más de sus "lindos cumplidos", a lo que recibió una mueca desaprobatoria por parte Juugo, otro integrante más del equipo "Hebi"

Juugo les hizo entender que no habían llegado por diversión a ese lugar, tenían que cumplir una misión asignada por su líder, ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

-si Sasuke me hubiese respondido que es lo que buscamos aquí no estuviera tan aburrido- chilló tontamente Suigetsu .

Hmp, solo espera un momento y obtendremos a quien hemos estado buscando- respondió neutramente Juugo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se colocó encima de Naruto en una posición no muy cómoda, pero ¡¿eso que demonios importaba ahora, Nartuo, su mejor y más fiel amigo estaba apunto de morir y si ella no hacia algo pronto, jamás, pero jamás se perdonaría otra perdida de esa dimensión, así que sin pensarlo dos veces junto una buena cantidad de chakra (tanto que podía observarse a simple vista una gran bola verde sobre sus manos) y la posó en la grave herida de Naruto, está comenzó a hacerse más y más pequeña hasta que desapareció en su totalidad, consumiendo gran parte de chakra de esta.

Después de sacar de todo peligro a Naruto, se encargó de hacer lo mismo con todos lo heridos ahí presentes (Kiba, Shino y Akamaru). Utilizando lo último de su chakra se dirigió a rastras hacia donde estaba Hinata y le transmitió su chakra restante, al no tener ni un poco de este, torpemente retrocedió unos escasos pasos y sin más se desplomó cayendo de lleno al suelo.

A lo que el equipo Hebi aprovechó para avanzar sin dificultades hacia la pelirosa, sin mucho cuidado y una vez siendo informados de la misión, Suigetsu levantó torpemente a la pelirosa, sujetándola desde su angosta y húmeda espalda hasta sus largas y por ahora débiles piernas.

El equipo se miró entre sí, uluego de algúnas miradas complices y ligeros asentamientos partieron inmediatamente hacia su destino.

Hinata abrió lentamente sus albinos orbes al escuchar algunos murmullos, se levantó torpemente y enfocó su mirada en lo que parecía un grupo de personas, se esforzó lo mas que sus nublados orbes le permitieron, a pesar de su esfuerzo solo pudo ver un conjunto de sombras irreconocibles y ¡¿ Sakura ?!.

-te…tengo q..que avisarle a Na…Naruto¡Naruto!- se levantó de una sola ignorando el agudo dolor proveniente de su cabeza y buscó con sus cansados orbes a Naruto, y ahí lo vío descansando tranquilamente con la parte superior de su pecho al descubierto, mostrando además de sus bien formados pectorales su sano torso, la herida había sido curada¡Cielos cuanto le agradecía a Sakura por haberlo curado y por…un momento Sakura, observó desesperadamente todo su entornó y no la observó en ningún lugar.

Fue a gatas hacía donde se encontraba reposando Naruto y lo agitó desesperadamente mientras le llamaba insistentemente.

-n…nani- pronuncio torpemente el chico kyuby al momento en que abría sus lindos y despistado orbes celestes.

-Naruto-kun….Sakura-san ha…yo…no la puedo localizar…ha desaparecido- le informó alarmantemente una desesperada Hinata.

-¿¡nani?!- repitió, esta vez alarmado

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido eso, Hinata-chan? -– preguntó en una mezcla de impotencia y desesperación al encontrase sentado.

-pu…pues….verás después de que resultaste herido…yo he ido en su búsqueda, tal y como me lo ordeno Kiba-kun, ella ha venido, curo sus heridas y supongo que agotó todo su chakra…pe…pero no puedo precisar la información Naruto-kun- Explicó Hinata, sintiéndose completamente inútil ante esa situación.

-Kuso….Sakura-chan ha venido ha salvarme la vida…y yo no he podido serle útil, ahora ella se encuentra en no se donde y…- simplemente no término la oración y apretó tan fuertemente sus puños que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y comenzaron a teñirse levemente de rojo.

-Na…Naruto-kun….gomen…gomenasai..yo no he podido hacer nada- dijo Hinata y se abalanzó sobre Naruto en un tímido pero sincero abrazo.

Naruto se quedo de piedra, no podía ir en busca de Sakura-chan y dejar a Hinata así, sola, mientras los otros incompetentes seguían inconscientes.

-Hinata…yo… ¡gomen ne¡ me he dejado llevar por esto….tu…tu no tienes la culpa, además yo te prometo que encontraremos a Sakura-chan, ya lo verás- respondió tratando de animar a la joven descendiente de souke.

- arigatou…..Naruto-kun- murmuró aliviada la fémina y se desplomo nuevamente, sobre el portador del kyuby.

Ante esto Naruto se quedo increiblemente sonrojado, dejando de momento al lado su preocupación.

* * *

-"toc-toc"- se escuchaba claramente desde el otro lado de la robusta puerta de roble. 

-Sasuke-sama, hemos cumplido con nuestra misión- afirmó Juugo.

No se hizo esperar para que dentro de aquella fría habitación se escuchara la estrenduosa y desagradable voz de Karin.

-Sasuke-kun, dime para que hemos tenido que recoger a la chica pelo de chicle- Dice y señala a Sakura, mientras la observa bastante irritada.

-Dime, Karin¡¿Quien rayos te ha dado el permiso de entrar a MI salón ?!- bufó sumamente irritado el Uchiha enfatinzándo lo que concierne a su proriedad.

-Sumimasen- se disculpó falsamente Karin.

-Hmp... y bien me han traido lo que les he encomendado-Preguntó sin mas .

-Por supuesto que si Sasuke- Respondió felizmente mientras se tomaba la libertad de entrar al gran salón. -Hemos traido ha esa hermosa jonvencita para saciar los caprichos del amo- argumentó a la par que la observaba descardadamente, y es que la joven que sostenía en sus brasos era simplemente hermosa.

-Hmp, Suigetsu, déjala en los calabozos, más tarde me hare cargo de ella - Ordenó el Uchiha.

-Hai- Respondió este.

* * *

¡PERO QUE!- Gritó una furiosa Tsunade.- Como rayos ha pasado eso?- exigió una respuesta rápida y compleja. 

-e...etto yo...-

-Hinata-chan, dejame decirle yo-Comunicó Naruto

-Hai-Respondió

- Y bien...¡ estoy esperando! -Gruño aún más desesperada Tsunade.

-Vieja queiro ir yo personalmente al rescate de Sakura-chan y quiero hacerlo ahora mismo - Respondío Naruto a punto de marcharse.

-¡ Nadie va a ningun lugar hasta que yo no sepa que rayos esta pasando aqui ¡¿ Que paso con mi alumna¿Dónde esta¿esta vien?...yo solo quiero...ahhh- Suspiro pesadamente, simplemente no pudo continuar la angustia la estaba carcomiendo. Y esque quien demonios no se pondría así si su ser más querido se econtraba en ¡quien sabe donde!¡con quien sabe quien!, y esque para ella Sakura tomó poco a poco el lugar de una "hija" en el corazón de una "madre".

-Tsunade-basaan, yo quiero ir en busca de Sakura-rogó Naruto

-pero... - intentó protestar pero fue inútil.

-¡ES QUE ACASO NO LE IMPORTA LO QUE LE PUEDA PASAR!- Demasiado tarde, el joven Kyuby perdío el control.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME IMPORTA!- Respondío con la misma intensidad. - ella...ella es como mi hija..¡¿sabes?!- sonrió tristemente al terminar lo anteriormente dicho.

-por eso Tsunade-basaan, yo le prometo que la traere de vuelta sana y salva- Respondió con angustia, esta vez queria cumplir su promesa, el no quería que le llegara a pasar nada a su Sakura-chan, por que el simplemente no podria vivir sin su bella sonrisa todas las mañanas, sin su apollo incondicional, sin sus "cariñosos" golpes matutinos , porque por sobre todas las cosas el amaba a Sakura Haruno con toda su alma, ella era...como su hermana pequeña, alguien a quien el como el "hermano mayor" tenía que proteger a toda costa, y eso es lo que haría.

-Esta bien Naruto...mañana...no ¡hoy mismo! un grupo de los 5 mejores ninjas de toda la aldea saldra a su búsqueda- Finalizó con otro suspiro, su cuerpo entero se encontraba suprimido en la angustia, no pidia seguir asi, simplemente no podía.

-Tsunade-bassan, cuente con que eligiré a los mejores ninjas de todo el mundo si es necesario-Respondío energéticamente, tno había tiempo que perder, cuanto antes partieran ¡ mejor! .

-De acuerdo llamare a Shizune para que reuna sólo a los mejores-

-Hai-

-Shizune...-

- ...-

-¡ Shizune ! -

-...-

-¡ SHIZUNE ! -

- ¡¿ Qué es lo que pasa Tsunade-sama?!- entro rápidamente la aludida haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Quiero que llames a lo mejores...solo los MEJORES- enfatizó -ninjas de toda la aldea y los reunas en mi oficina - Finalizó

-Hai, Tsunade-sama - Y la pobre salió como alma que lleva el diablo a cumplir su labor. ( N/A: creo que exagere xD...pero ustedes ya conocen a Tsunade,¡¿Ne?! )

* * *

-mhhh...¡¿ pero qué demonios?! -se quejó al intentar vanamente reincorporarse, ya que un par de viejos y dañados grilletes sostenian firmemente sus muñecas, mientras su cuerpo hasta ahora inerte se encontába suspendido al aire. 

Observo el deplorable entorno en el que se encontraba, una celda, sucia y húmeda con un desagradable aroma, pero eso era cosa que a ella le importaba un cuerno, lo más importante para ella en estos momentos era saber ¡ donde rayos se encontaraba , sin analizar mucho la situación y completamente shockeada realizó lo que en este momento atino a hacer.

-AUXILIO- gritó, mientras dabas unas fuertes patadas a diestra y siniestra al vacío, al aire, a la nada.

- AUXILIO, POR FAVOR, sáquenme de aqui - Y su voz se fue apagando, sus bellos orbes jade perdieron su tan característico brillo y comenzaron a humedecerce, tenía que reconocerlo, estaba muerta de miedo, pero y esque la pregunta sería ¡¿Quién no lo estaria al estar en una situacíon asi ?! .

Se encontraba en sabra rayos donde, sin saber el por qué, ejaulada como a una feróz bestia en una jaula , eso no es muy divertido que se diga, dicho correctamente esa es la peor situacíon que ha vivido en toda su corta vida.

-AUXI...-

-veo que ya has despertado, eh - susurró ¿burlonamente?

-¿ qui...quien eres?- cuestionó temerosamente la pelirrosa

-¿Qué, es que acaso ya no me recuerdas Sa-ku-ra ?- Respondío, terminando por llamarla de una maera muy extraña. -¿Es que acaso ya no me recuerdas?¿Ó es que acaso ya no me amas más?- Cuestionó fríamente.

- ¿Sa...Sasuke-kun? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí el 2 chap._

_espero que les haya gustado, realmente lo espero._

_Y sobre el fic, el clima, los perros, el mar, etc._

_pueden mandarme un **REVIEW **en el pequeño botoncito que dice **GO **para hacerme saber sobre la historia, que me recomiendan, acerca de todo._

_desde tomatasos virtuales hasta alavanzas (xD ) Ok era broma :)_

_Bueno sin mas prambulos_

_me retiro..._

_Cuidense mucho , para que puedan leer el 3 chap. xD_

_se despide de ustedes su amiga:_

_Hanna-chan !!_

_

* * *

_

_Pd: intentare reponer los chaps que les prometi del "_**Ascensor"**

_y les prometó actializar pronto._


	3. Chapter 3

A mis muy queridos lectores:

En primer lugar, Siento en demasía la espera que han estado realizando para leer un capitulo más de esta historia.

Sé que he tardado una eternidad en reaparecerme por acá, Las razones a continuación:

Los asuntos escolares se han vuelto muy asfixiantes, y son tareas que (desgraciadamente) no se pueden delegar.

Me deprime de sobremanera haber perdido SEIS capítulos de esta historia.

Al haberlos perdido, Debo confesar que estoy un poco indecisa acerca de que rumbo quiero que tome la historia (Pasó por mi mente dejarla como un Oneshot ),pero creo que al haber agradado tanto vale la pena y el esfuerzo continuarla, por lo cual no me queda más que decir que estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Estoy en la búsqueda de un Beta reader, para poder enriquecer más este fic y presentarles un fic con más calidad y digno de leer por ustedes mis bellísimos lectores.

Es más bien una notificación que una razón, he cambiado mi nombre de usuario de Hannita-chan a Rawralinne ( que va! Ambos pueden parecerles rídiculos, pero creo que ya no estaba contenta con el anterior)

Confieso también que estoy con vehemencia agradecida a todos (as) y cada uno(a) de las personas que se han tomado la molestia de haberme dejado un Review, Es bastantemente gratificante y halagador el poder leerlos, me hace sentir que vale la pena continuar con esta historia y siempre pero siempre me deja una sonrisa en los labios, así que solo me queda agradecerles su apoyo que lo siento sincero y gratificante.

Espero no defraudarlos y trabajare arduamente en sacar adelante esta historia y traerles una buena continuación para que puedan disfrutar en casa, en un café, o en el sitio de su preferencia.  
Creo que habiendo dicho esto no me queda más que agradecerles sinceramente por lo ya mencionado anterior mente y esperando su apoyo, que desearía y agradecería fuera incondicional y constante (si no es mucho pedi).

Atte:

Rawralinne (anteriormente Hannita-chan)


End file.
